A Boyz Xmas (Formerly A Takari Xmas)
by Robster80
Summary: Originally for Venus163's contest. TK and Kari were supposed to spend Xmas together at his cabin, but things go wrong. Can TK's relatives and former roommates save the day? Includes dedications, thanks, and a little shocker at the end (Nothing serious,


A Takari Xmas  
By Robster80  
  
A fic for Venus163's contest. This one goes out to Fanboyimus Prime, light3600, and logan, whose Christmas/winter fics inspired this one. It's set the winter after THE BOYZ ends (But is like an Alternate Universe story, could happen, but then maybe not). -R80  
  
  
The green mimi-van drove through the light blizzard, carrying its passengers of several people. The driver, Amy Anderson, looked back to see her group: Piccolo, Quatre, her uncle Vegeta and aunt Bulma, her cousins Trunks, Baby Trunks, and A-ko; her friend Lita, and her boyfriend Rob (ME ^_^), who was riding shotgun. Vegeta and Piccolo were engaged in a glaring contest with each other with Bulma stuck in the middle. Lita was snuggling close to Trunks, who didn't seem to notice as he slept quietly. A-ko and Quatre were in the back with Baby Trunks.  
  
Amy then returned her gaze to the road. "I'm so excited!" she said. "We get to spend Christmas up in my Aunt Nancy's cabin with my cousin TK. I think he could use some company since his friend Kari couldn't spend Christmas with him."  
  
Rob looked at her. "Uh, Amy, don't you think we should have called him first? What if he's not there?"  
  
"He's there, and don't worry about it. He loves surprises."  
  
Bulma said, "Let's hope so. He's gonna be in for a beauty." She said this eyeing Vegeta and Piccolo. "Although I don't understand why Jolly Green Giant here has to come along!"  
  
"I have my reasons," Piccolo answered. He had met TK before, as did Quatre, back when they shared an apartment for two weeks that summer. This trip would be a reunion for them except that Ranma, their fourth roommate, wouldn't be there. "Although, I find it hard to believe that you and Vegeta are related to TK. Especially Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glared hard. "I didn't even want to come along, Namek! I could care less for this TK, or this blasted Christmas holiday." Secretly, however, Vegeta was coming along since he knew that TK had some training with Piccolo. He had seen the boy fight in the last tournament, and was somewhat impressed.  
  
Rob sighed as he wrapped his coat around him to keep warm. "How did I get mixed up with these people?" he asked aloud.  
  
Amy stopped at a red light, then looked at her boyfriend and placed he hand on his shoulder. "Because I asked you to come?" she said with a warm smile. "And that it's the first time we've been able to get together in a while?"  
  
Rob smiled back. Amy had a way to cheer him up when thinking of the Three Stooges didn't help. "You win," he said happily.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was indeed up at his family's ski cabin, but he was packing a suitcase with shorts, t-shirts, swimsuits, a few towels, and other summer clothing. He also tossed in a pair of sunglasses, two hats, and several bottles of suntan lotion. After closing the suitcase, he said, "There! I'm all set for a few days in sunny Florida with my older brother! This will be my first Christmas in the tropics, but those are the breaks."  
  
TK grabbed the suitcase and headed downstairs to the main hall, where his book bag with his personal items inside was waiting. As he picked up the plane ticket, there came a knock on the door. "It's open!" TK shouted.  
  
The door opened and in came two teens, both older than TK. But, he knew them well. "Ranma! Akane! Glad you two made it safely." He greeted them with handshakes after they closed the door behind them.  
  
Ranma said, "Hey there, kid! This is a real nice place your family has."  
  
"I agree," Akane said. "We really appreciate you letting us stay here for the holidays."  
  
TK shrugged. "I'm the one who appreciates you two. I'll feel better knowing that there's someone who'll look after this cabin while I'm in the US with Matt."  
  
"Well, we needed some time on our own. Akane and I are looking forward to a nice, quiet Christmas away from all our rivals and fiancees."  
  
"Then you came to the right place! Nobody but family comes up here. Just make yourselves at home, I should get going." TK picked up his luggage but then there was another knock on the door. "Now, who in the world could that be?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Amy. "Ta-da! Happy holidays, everyone!"  
  
TK gasped. "Cousin Amy!" The two cousins hugged. "T-this is a surprise."  
  
Amy kissed her cousin on the cheek. "That's not all, TK. I brought a few more relative with me, plus a few familiar faces." She pointed to the door as the rest of the crew came in.  
  
TK's jaw dropped in shock as Quatre, Piccolo, and his other relatives came in.  
  
Ranma worriedly looked at Akane, afraid she'd blame him for this. Instead, she looked at him and sighed, "So much for that nice, quiet Christmas."  
  
Bulma, who was carrying her baby, noticed the suitcase beside TK. "TK, are you going somewhere?"  
  
TK faced his aunt. "Yes, Auntie. Matt's invited me to spend Christmas with him in America. I was on my way out after Ranma and Akane came. They've agreed to look after the cabin while I'm gone."  
  
Ranma greeted Piccolo and Quatre after they saw him.  
  
Then the telephone rang. "I'll get it," Akane said. She went in into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Takaishi's Cabin? Yes, he is. Just a moment..." she put the phone aside and went back to the others. "TK, it's your brother. Better hurry!"  
  
TK dashed to the phone. "Hey, bro! Well, something unexpected just happened. Aunt Bulma, her family, and cousins A-ko and Amy are here. You what? Are you sure the ticket's refundable? Okay, but then I wasted five weeks of surfing lessons for nothing. Love you, too. Bye!" He hung up the phone and returned to the others. "Well, looks like we're all spending Christmas up here together. Hope you don't mind, Akane."  
  
Akane held her hand up. "As long as none of the usual suspects show up, I'll be happy."  
  
TK then watched the guys, except for Vegeta, himself, and Piccolo hugged their girls. It made him a little sad as he remembered where Kari was, and with whom. It also reminded him of why he was really going to Florida.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was glad when Kari came to visit him over a week earlier. They hadn't seen each other aside from school, but rarely got to talk to each other personally. They had also made plans to spend Christmas up at his family's cabin, which Kari gladly agreed to. TK was smiling, but then he saw her gloomy expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kari looked at him and said, "TK, I can't see you anymore after this."  
  
TK felt his heart breaking all over again, but this time he felt that he wouldn't recover from this. "What?! Kari, why?"  
  
"My family's going away for Christmas. We've been invited by the Motomiyas to spend Christmas with them in the country. We're leaving after school tomorrow, and I can't get out of it. So I have to cancel my plans with you."  
  
TK stared at her in disbelief. This can't be happening! he screamed in his head. Just when things were going okay after that summer in the apartment, this happens!  
  
Kari looked into his eyes. "TK, you know I never make promises I can't keep, and I really want to spend mor etime with you. If I could get out of this trip, I would. But... it's my family, not just Davis..."  
  
TK forced a smile. "I understand, Kari. All I want is for you to be happy." Even if it kills me inside. It's going to be a lonely three weeks up there at the cabin. And Christmas is only 9 days away.  
  
Kari looked at the clock and said, "I have to go and pack. I'll... see you when I get back..." With that, she quietly left. After she had closed the door, she began to walk until she reached the lobby, then broke into a run, crying as she did. Oh, Takeru, I'm so sorry!  
  
TK stared at the door until long after she had gone. He slowly sunk onto the couch, and released his tears. "Not a dry eye in the house," he sang softly. "After love's curtain comes down... Listen and you'll hear the sound... Hear the sound... of a heart breaking... breaking..." He then began to sob.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo found TK in the kitchen by himself, sitting at the table and staring at a glass of soda in his hand, unsipped. The Namek noticed a few tears running down the boy's face. And things were going so well between them, Piccolo thought as he sat beside his friend. "Quatre," he began. "Told me about what happened. I want you to know... I am sorry."  
  
TK continued to stare at his drink. "Piccolo... don't tell me you know how I feel. That's all I ask."  
  
"You forget, I'm a Namek. We're asexual."  
  
"Lucky you. And I'm being envious."  
  
"No one should be spending Christmas alone."  
  
"You used to."  
  
Piccolo sighed, then saw an opportunity for a joke. "How the heck did I wind up with Jiminy Cricket?"  
  
TK chuckled for a moment, then sighed. "God, why must I be a teen in love with the most popular girl in my class?"  
  
"Don't look at me. I quit that job a long time ago."  
  
This made both of them crack up. Then Piccolo said, "So, how's your training?"  
  
Behind them, Amy watched as the two friends moved onto new subjects. She sighed with relief. We came to cheer him up, and almost do the exact opposite. Luckily, this Piccolo is a lifesaver.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was just miserable as she sat with Davis in his grandparents' house in the country. She couldn't stand being there when she knew TK was up at his cabin, alone and hurt because of her. She had tried to call him before she and her family left, but he refused to talk to her. She heard him yell to his mother over the phone, "Tell them I'm out! Make something up, but I won't talk to whoever it is!"  
  
Kari knew he didn't know who it was, but also knew he didn't care. She was crying all the way up to the farm and for the past five days. She deserved to be shut out like that, she told herself. She had made a promise to spend more time with TK and she broke it. Even Tai wasn't able to cheer her up.  
  
Tai looked at his siter from the opposite side of the room, studying her face and thinking hard. Finally, he got up from where he was sitting and said, "Mom, dad, I need to talk with you both. In private." He motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen, where they spoke quietly.  
  
This left Davis and Kari alone. He put an arm around her and said, "So, you having a good time, Kari?" He was so zoned out at her beauty that he didn't notice she was glaring at him with a look that said both "You have one second to get your arm off me" and "Do I look like I'm having a good time to you?!"  
  
"I thought you two broke up," someone said. Kari and Davis looked to see Jun enter the room. Davis glared at his sister. "We did not! We just-!"  
  
"We did." Kari simply said. Davis stared at her in disbelief as she continued while removing his arm from her. "He just can't get over the fact that my feelings for TK are stronger than for him."  
  
Davis was about to tell Kari how wrong she was when Tai came back and said, "Kari, pack your bags! You're going up to TK's cabin."  
  
Davis' jaw dropped. "What?!"  
  
Kari repeated Davis' question after she gasped at this statement.  
  
Tai smiled. "It's very obvious you're not having any fun, and I know that promise you made to TK was important. Besides, with Matt out of the country and his parents on their honeymoon, that leaves him alone up there. And nobody should be alone on Christmas."  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean it, Tai?"  
  
"The sooner you finish packing, the sooner we leave. I'll get the car warmed up and grab some spare clothes just in case. Now get going!"  
  
No sooner had Tai said that last sentence, Kari dashed up to the room she and Jun were sharing in the farmhouse to get her things. Tai then went out to his jeep to start the motor.  
  
Davis was furious at this. All his scheming and begging to get Kari and her family to spend Christmas with him was going down the drain. It's not fair! Kari's my girl, not BK's. I can't let my plan fall apart now! He dashed to the window, and sulked when he noticed that it had stopped snowing. Then, he remembered something, and a dark smile crossed his lips.  
  
Tai came rushing in. "Jun, could I borrow the phone for a sec?" Without waiting for an answer, he then dashed back into the kitchen for a minute or two, then upstairs to get some spare clothes.  
  
Kari happily walked down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Her cheery face hardened when she saw Davis smile at her. "And what pray tell are you smiling about?"  
  
Davis calmly stood up. "I forgot to tell you something about CJ. I overheard him and Matt talking in school beofre we left for break. Matt invited him to join him in Florida, and I'm sure he accepted it since you're here with me."  
  
Kari glared at him hard. "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not. I'd never lie to yu, my love."  
  
"Puh-leeze! I just ate." Kari tried ot walk past Davis, but he grabbed her by the arm tightly and said, "He's not up at his cabin-!"  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
Davis turned just as Tai stomped over and tore his arm off Kari's. "Touch my sister ever again, and you'll never have kids of yor own! That also goes for twisting he truth."  
  
"Twisting the truth?! I told the whole truth-!"  
  
"Matt did invite TK to join him in Florida. I told matt about what happened and he felt sorry for TK and told me he would invite him. I didn't know what TK said, so called the cabin to make sure and I got ahold of one of his cousins. He was going to go, but some of his relavtives showed up and surprised him, so he's staying. Now, stop holding us up and admit you lost! Let's go, Kari! We still have to get TK a gift." With that, Tai led Kari out of the house and to his jeep.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Bulma just couldn't understand what to do. Baby Trunks had been crying for two whole minutes for some odd reason. He wasn't hungry, didn't need to be burped, and just had a diaper change, but still didn't stop crying. She tried rocking him, letting her nieces and Akane hold him, even let Quatre hold him, but it was no use.  
  
Vegeta stomped into the room and looked at them. The others saw that his coat was a bit torn and a trickle of blood ran down from his lip. Just then, Piccolo and Trunks came in, carrying an unconscious TK with his arms over their shoulders and glaring hard at Vegeta.  
  
Lita and Rob looked up from the lit fire that they had made, and saw them as well. "What happened to him?" Rob exclaimed, pointing at TK.  
  
Piccolo spoke coldy. "Vegeta 'talked' him into a sparring match."  
  
Bulma looked at her husband with burning eyes, still holding her crying baby. "Darn you, Vegeta! That's my sister's son you just beat up for your own amusement! I swear, you're so goddamn useless at times!"  
  
Vegeta calmly walked over to his wife, wiping the blood away with his coat sleeve. "I was only trying to help him forget his girl problems, woman," he said. "Besides, I got the worst of it. All I did was knock him into a tree." Then, he reached out and took Baby Trunks from her, gently craddling him in his arms.  
  
To everyone's astonishment, the baby stopped crying and looked at his father, then smiled before letting out a tiny laugh. Vegeta slowly smiled and quietly wlaked over to a chair to sit down."  
  
Trunks looked at piccolo with a shocked face. The Namek just said, "Don't look at me, Trunks. He's your father. Now, let's get TK up to his room so I can give him half a senzu bean. I had a hunch I should bring some along." The two carried TK away, with Amy following them. Rob then went after her, but quietly.  
  
Bulma just stood there, staring at the sitting Vegeta with their baby sleeping in his arms. It's rare little moments like this that I remember why I fell in love with him, she thought as she slowly smiled. She then motioned for everyone else to leave the room to give Vegeta and the baby some peace.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The roads didnt seem too bad from Tai's point of view. Over halfway to TK's cabin, he decided to stop at a mall so Kari could shop for a present for her boyfriend. It has to be very special, she thought as she checked a map of the mall. I need to find the right card and gift to give him when I apologize to him.  
  
Kari searched several shops unitl she found a special card, then went to look for a special gift. Finally, she found a sports shop. TK likes sports, she rememebred, then her eyes caught sight of a sleeveless jacket on display in a glass case. It was the jacket usually worn by Terry Bogard, an American fighter who TK had fought in a special tournament months ago. It was even signed by Terry himself. TK loves that guy! I wonder how much it is?  
  
A clerk came up to Kari and said, "Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"Yes. How much is this?" She pointed to the jacket.  
  
"That's about 8000 yen."  
  
Kari sighed as she looked back at the jacket in defeat. She didn't have even half that much money. "Nevermind. Thanks anyway." She turned to leave.  
  
"It's for TK Takaishi, isn't it?"  
  
Kari turned in shock at the clerk. Then she looked at him closely and her eys went wide. "You're-!"  
  
"SSSH!" Terry put a finger to her lips gently. "I'm working part time here until the next tournament. You want to get the jacket for TK, right? How about You pay what you have, and I'll put up the rest. I doubt TK will say 'no' to you as he did to me when I tried to give it to him." He led her to the counter and took her money, then put some of his own in it and then got the jacket for her. "Would you like it giftwrapped?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone but TK and Amy were in the den, sitting around the fire. Bulma had made everyone some hot chocolate, except for Piccolo who had hot water, and Quatre, who had tea. Vegeta was still holding Baby trunks, but this time, he was feeding him a bottle. He pretended to hate what he was doing, but he secretly felt good.  
  
Amy then entered the room and sat beside Rob. "How is TK?" he asked as he gave her his unsipped cup. Amy took it and laid her head on his shoulder. "He's still sleeping. However, I think he's dreaming about Kari. He was whispering her name in his sleep."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Piccolo looked about the room. "Any of you expecting anybody?" He then got up after everyone else shook their heads and went to open the door. He saw kari and Tai standing out on the doorstep and smiled. "You're a little far off from home to be caroling, aren't you?"  
  
Tai smirked at Piccolo. "Nice to see you, too, Green Goblin. Mind if I drop off my sister for the holidays?" He then kissed Kari good-bye after carrying in her bags and left.  
  
Piccolo took Kari's jacket and hung it up. "You'll find TK up in his room, second door to the left. He's sleeping now, though."  
  
Kari took a wrapped gift and quietly rushed upstairs.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK woke up slowly to find himself in a darkened room. He felt someone gently stroking his hair, then realized his head was in someone's lap. A familiar scent of perfume reached his nose. Angel #5... Kari's favorite!  
  
"Is this how you planned on spending your holiday?"  
  
TK looked up to see Kari staring at him almost lovingly. She said, "All you do up here is fight with your uncle and then sleep? Still, it's better than hanging with Davis for several weeks."  
  
TK was in shock. "Kari?! What... how... When?"  
  
"Just an hour ago. Tai dropped me off. I was so miserable because of us being separated that he convinced my parents to let me come. He did me a really big favor by doing so. Davis tried ot stop me, but Tai stopped him. Now, how did you get hurt by your uncle?"  
  
TK sat up, although he wanted to stay on Kari's lap. "Well, I was really upset that we weren't gonna be together. I was about to go join Matt in Florida and let Ranma & Akane look after the cabin when Amy, my other relatives and my former roommates came up. Matt and I talked and he said I should stay since I wouldn't be lonely anymore and that I hadn't talked with my relatives in a while.  
  
"Since most of the guys had girls of their own, it reminded me of you and my depression got worse. Piccolo tried to cheer me up, which worked a little. Then, my uncle Vegeta dragged me out int the snow and demanded we have a sparring match. Piccolo and Trunks followed us out and tried to stop him, but I said that I would fight. It would get my mind off you for a moment. Vegeta let me get in a few first hits since I wasn't as string as him. Once I started to fight, though, he got angry and hit me... and then I woke up here with you."  
  
Kari reached over and turned on a lamp that was on a nearby nightstand. The light revealed a present wrapped in yellow paper and a card sitting on top of it. The card had "Takeru" written on it. TK looked at Kari, who mouthed "Open it."  
  
Kari watched as TK put the card aside and tore the paper. His eyes went wide as he saw Terry Bogard's jacket, autographed on the back. he noticed a small piece of paper with a message on it:  
  
"Keep it. Kari and I both insist.  
  
Your friend, Terry."  
  
TK smiled and shook his head. He then took the card and read it. On the front it had a picture of a sad puppy with the words "Spending Christmas alone is very sad..." He opened it to find anotehr picture, but with two puppies, one with a pink bow. They both looked at each other hapily as the message finished with "... So let's spend this Christmas together and be glad. Happy Holidays." He noticed that the girl puppy had Kari's name written on it in pink ink, and the other pup had his name in gold. Kari's signature was on the bottom.  
  
Kari said, "I'm very sorry I caused you so much pain, Takeru... I know these gifts can't make you forget what I've done, but... I want you to know that I love you... very, very much..."  
  
TK looked at her as she began to cry. He put the jacket and card aside and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You and your love are all I ever wanted for Christmas. This one, and every other from now on. I love you, Kari... and I will never stop loving you." He then looked up over them. "Drat," he said beofre looking back at her. "No mistletoe."  
  
Kari smiled as she pulled out some mistletoe from her pocket, then hung it over the bed on the low ceiling, just over herself. She sat down. "There is now."  
  
TK smiled before he leaned over and kissed Kari on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she returned the kiss. They reluctantly broke the kiss before resuming, with Kari pulling TK bakc ont the bed.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Downstairs, things were quiet. Bulma was holding Baby Trunks, Amy and Rob were asleep on the couch in each otehrs arms, and Akane was teaching Piccolo and Ranma to play poker with help from Lita, Quatre, and A-ko. Vegta and Trunks had gone out to spar eariler after vegat had gotten tired of holding the baby.  
  
Ranma kept losing, even though Akane was helping him. He tossed his hand inot the center of the table and said, "I fold. Let's face it, Akane! No matter what the card game, I stink at it."  
  
Piccolo, who was also losing, did the same to his hand. "Look at it this way: at least we're not playing for money. I'd be in so much debt if I was playing with this Nabiki you mentioned, and I never have any money, either."  
  
Suddenly, there came some banging from upstairs. It was from TK's room, to be exact. A-ko looked up with everyone else and said, "Sounds like TK's awake, and feeling better."  
  
Bulma grinned as she stood up. "I think I'll take the baby out for some air," she said as she grabbed her coat and Baby Trunks' coat as well.  
  
Piccolo and Quatre looked at each other and grinned. "I guess we know who TK's sharing his room with for these next few weeks," Quatre said. Piccolo nodded in agreement.  
  
Akane glanced at her fiancee. "You know, that noise they're making is giving me some ideas..." she said as she scooted over to Ranma. "If you know what I mean." She said that last part seductively.  
  
Piccolo looked at Ranma with a sly look. "And how long has that been going on between you two?"  
  
Suddenly, Bulma rushed back in with the baby and said, "Uh, Ranma? You have vistors. Four of them: one guy witha bandana and three girls, and all very angry."  
  
Quatre lept at the window with A-ko and looked out. "Uh-oh! Here we go again!"  
  
Ranma and Akane fumed. "CAN'T THEY TAKE A HINT?!"  
  
Baby Trunks woke up and wailed.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, this was... interesting to write. Anyway, I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Rob because... well, he's ME! ^.^ As for why Future Trunks in here, well, he had just killed the Androids of his time and decided to tell the others during the holidays.  
  
Before I go, I wanna thank some of my favorite supporters: Kari, Hikari, Digital Dragon, Archangel Bloodraven, ~Kari~, Fanbyoimus Prime, MagnaPixiemon, Strawberry Digimon, FunkyJunkyMonkey, Matt's Girl, and AnimeFrantic. Last, but not leats, I wish to especially thank Venus163 for holding this contest. Happy holidays, everybody! And please review. 


End file.
